Dragon
Dragons are the largest and most powerful creatures in the magical and nonmagical world. They are highly intelligent, their fangs and claws unnaturally sharp, their scales remarkably durable, and their bones extremely light and strong. History The Age of Dragons was a time when Dragons were free to roam the world. They began with attacking ships and caravans, then villages and towns. Even cities. Some Wizards, Enchantresses, and Dragon Slayers thought that it had gone too far, and began to try to confine the Dragons to Sanctuaries, they eventually succeeded and the Age of Dragons ended. Grip of the Shadow Plague Hal shows Gavin and Kendra the skeleton of Ranticus in the Lost Mesa museum, donated by Patton Burgess. The Knights of the Dawn later encounter the coppery dragon Chalize inside Painted Mesa on their way in and out of the vault. Days after the mission, she escapes, and the preserve falls. Seth finds out from Graulas that the former captive of the Quiet Box was the demon dragon Navarog, who helped initiate the shadow plague at Fablehaven. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary '' The Knights of the Dawn journey to Wyrmroost to recover the key to the Translocator. Moments after entering, they meet Camarat, who screens any and all visitors to the sanctuary. After being caught up in a swarm of perytons, they barely escape from Nafia, which reveals that Kendra and Seth are dragon tamers when they hold their hands and combine powers. When the entire group is kidnapped by griffins and taken to Thronis, Kendra meets and is assisted by Raxtus, who takes her to the Fairy Queen's Shrine and then the Dragon Temple. Inside the Dragon Temple, the Knights encounter and slay Glommus and Siletta. One of the Precious Figurines retrieved for Thronis was a dragon worked in red stone. Nearly cornered in an ambush from several unnamed dragons after exiting the Temple, Gavin reveals himself as Navarog, killing all the attacking dragons. Trapped inside Sidestep Cleft and unable to change back into a dragon, Navarog is eaten by Raxtus. ''Keys to the Demon Prison Raxtus helps Kendra, Warren, and Bracken flee Living Mirage and locate the Eternals. In preparation for the Battle of Zzyzx, Bracken tasks Raxtus with recruiting help from Agad at Wyrmroost. Agad brings Camarat, Celebrant, Raxtus, and some other dragons (likely Madrigus, Obregon, Jaleesa, and/or Mobando) to help fight the demons and form the new demon prison. Dragonwatch Kendra and Seth become co-caretakers of Wyrmroost along with Celebrant. After consulting with the Somber Knight at Terrabelle, they make their way to the Dragon Dromadus' Lair. In order to retrieve the seventh Scepter, Kendra and Seth enters the Path of Dreams with Dromadus' permission. Inside of the Path of Dreams, they meet Burelli, who guards the Scepter. Kendra and Seth gets a sporting chance to get it and barely succeeds. Outside of Dromadus' Lair they find Mobando, who chases Henrick all the way back to Blackwell Keep. Wrath of the Dragon King Kendra and Seth have to attend to the Feast of Welcome at Skyhold, hosted by Celebrant. While there, they gets to see a dragon duel, Celebrant against Madrigus. Celebrant is victorious and Madrigus' body will be disrespected because of his treason. Some time later, Kendra, Seth, Tanu, and Eve gets forced off the Safe Road by the Taurans of Wyrmroost, lead by Amulon, a Rumitaur. While outside of the road, the Dragon Jaleesa captures Kendra and takes her to Celebrant, and at the same time, the Somber Knight kills both Chiro and Numrum. Raxtus eventually rescues Kendra from Celebrant and barely manages to get her to the Zowali Protectorate alive. Known Dragons *Abraxas - deceased *Baltizar *Basirus *Berzog *Burelli *Camarat *Celebrant - the Dragon King *Chalize *Chiro - deceased, slain by the Somber Knight *Ezarod - deceased, slain by Dromadus *Glommus - deceased, slain by Vanessa Santoro *Grugnar - deceased *Horus - deceased, likely slain by Celebrant *Jaleesa *Jibarro *Luria *Madrigus - deceased, slain by Celebrant *Mobando *Nafia *Navarog - deceased, slain by Raxtus *Numrum - deceased, slain by the Somber Knight *Obregon - deceased, slain by the Wizenstone *Podenholm - deceased, slain by Celebrant *Raina *Ranjimar *Ranticus - deceased, slain by Patton Burgess *Raxtus *Red Stone Dragon *Rondet - deceased, slain by Celebrant *Siletta - deceased, slain by Kendra and Seth Sorenson *Unidentified dragons **Gray dragon - deceased, slain by Navarog **Green dragon - deceased, slain by Navarog **Red dragon - deceased, slain by Thronis **Yellow Dragon - deceased, slain by Navarog Former Dragons * Archadius * Agad - deceased, slain by Celebrant * Andromadus * Belrab * Egar * Isadore * Mirav - deceased, slain by Bracken * Morisant deceased, slain by Seth Sorenson * Vernaz Source * Grip of the Shadow Plague (Fablehaven #3) * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Wrath of the Dragon King (Dragonwatch #2) * Master of the Phantom Isle (Dragonwatch #3) Category:Magical Creatures Category:Light creatures Category:Dark creatures Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Reptiles